My Jacob Alternate Sex Scene
by dearjae
Summary: This is a little rougher than what I left in the story.  I published this one originally and a few people thought it was too much, so I watered down the story version but kept this one for those who might enjoy it.  VERY VERY EXPLICIT


**This scene was cut from my story "My Jacob." I replaced it with a milder version since I got some feedback that this was a little much. I do like this so I am I posting it for those who may enjoy it...**

**THIS SCENE IS VERY VERY EXPLICIT, VERY DETAILED!**

Please do not read if you are underage or easily offended...

**********Bella***********

I was looking in the mirror, pulling my hair back when I felt his warmth on my back. Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind crushing my back into his chest. One hand rested on my ribcage and the other slid slightly under my shirt. The heat seemed to singe my skin. I raised my hands up and laced them in place behind his head. One of his huge hands clamped down over mine, locking my hands into place and forcing my body into an arc that pushed my breasts out. I feel his body getting harder and pressing into my back. His hot breath panted in my ear. "Bella, I. Need. You." Those word caused an explosion of heat that radiated out from my whole body, but settled deeply in my stomach. The heat became an ache and knowing that Jacob needed me made me need him.

I locked eyes with his mirror image and just nodded my head at him. His lips pressed into my neck, kissing and biting. I tried to pull my hands free so that I could touch him too, I felt so helpless, but his hand tightened down on mine as I struggled. I tried to turn my body, but he had me securely in place. I could do nothing but throw my head back and let him have me. I didn't mind.

My moans and gasps for air encouraged him. His free hand wrapped around my stomach pulling me even more tightly against him, then it slid up between my breasts. He wrapped his long fingers around my neck and turned my face so that he could kiss exactly where he wanted. He softened his grip and brought his fingers to my mouth. I watched in the mirror as he brought one finger up and traced the outline of my lips. I eagerly kissed that finger as it was the only thing I could reach, the only thing in my power to do. He teased my lips by pulling his finger just out of reach. I reached with my tongue and he slid his finger into my mouth. I gently bit down on him not wanting to lose the one thing I had. But he easily pulled his finger from my mouth and brought it down to my breasts. He roughly kneaded one breast, then moved to the other, more gently, but then tugging at the nipple. I groaned even louder and he locked his finger and thumb in place. Rolling my nipple gently but definitely with pressure. His hand moved from nipple to nipple, knowing exactly how hard to pinch. Causing the most pleasure without crossing the line to pain. His kisses were getting harder, the bites getting a little sharper. I was fairly sure my neck would be marked tomorrow, but there was no way I would stop this.

He grinded his hips into me and I could feel how hard he was. Wetness flooded between my legs. I struggled more, but I really didn't want him to release me, the struggling felt good. His hand gave my breast one more tough squeeze then left to glide down my stomach. He reached the top of my jeans and his fingers nearly pulled the button off as he roughly pulled it. He unzipped, then shoved his hand into my panties. His thumb and middle finger parted my lips and his finger pushed in to find my clit. He rubbed against my clit roughly, intensely. He rubbed circles, building his speed until I was panting and begging him not to stop. Then he stopped. He stopped rubbing. He released my hands. I nearly fell to the ground, but he quickly grabbed me and turned me to him. His eyes were nearly black and looked as if they would set me on fire with passion. He leaned back with me laying me on the bed.

This was the point at which things slowed to a tender pace the night before, but tonight he showed no caution. He pushed my shirt up and unsnapped the bra so that he could slide that out of the way too, but he didn't bother removing them from my body. His need was too urgent. His mouth surrounded one of my nipples and he sucked sharply as he pulled my jeans and panties off. He bit the underside of my breast causing me to call out. He pulled himself away from me long enough to undo his own jeans, and free himself of that restraint, but like my shirt, he only needed them out of the way- not off. His jeans hung around his hips as he fell back toward me.

His lips covered mine and my breath was gone as he pushed himself deep inside me. My whimper was muffled by his kiss, and it pushed him forward. He pressed his lips into mine so hard that I tasted blood as the inside of my lip cut against one of my own teeth. He grabbed my wrists and brought them up to the sides of my head. He held them down as he quickened his pace inside me. I tried to pull my arms free, just to see if I could, and felt the rush of heat when I couldn't. Again I couldn't move and I liked it. I could bring my hips up to meet his thrusts, and so I did. I closed my eyes and gave myself over to building intensity. Jacob was moving so fast in me.

"Bella, open your eyes. Look at me..." I opened my eyes and Jacob locked eyes with me. "I want you to come, Bella. Come for me." His words pushed me over the edge. I started screaming as the intensity washed over me, endless waves that seemed to go on forever. I looked up and saw Jacob's face as he exploded inside me. He pulled himself from me and gently fell to the mattress beside me. He kissed my forehead and down my cheek until he found my lips once again. He tenderly sucked at my bottom lip and then kissed. I laid my head down on his shoulder and listened as both our breaths started to even out. His became a slight snore, I looked at his face and saw it free of anxiety and doubt for the first time since- well last night. I finally closed my eyes and gave in to my own fatigue.

As I fell asleep I thought that I might have a better understanding now of how a wolf might mark his territory.

************Author's note****************

Thanks for reading! Lots of readers, but few reviews... I don't know if that's good or bad.

Let me know what you think! If people like this, I can write more, similar stuff...

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
